Friendship
by Rasei
Summary: Jason Todd meets a crazy on a rooftop. Said crazy just wants someone he doesn't have to have a mask on. "What if I told you, you were the only person that can save the world? What would you do?"


**Title**: Friendship

**Author**: Rasei

**Summary**: Jason meets a crazy on a rooftop. Said crazy just wants someone he doesn't have to have a mask on.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice

**A/N**: This story is connected to _Memories of the Future_. This is set about three years or so after Invasion. I may continue it at a way later date. I have to many projects to work on right now.

* * *

It was just three months after I started my run as Red Hood in Gotham. Nightwing plus that new damn Robin was the only one I seen, since I started. No sign of Batman. I sat down looking at Gotham, wondering if I hated the fact Batman was ignoring me or the idea he might be died. To my idea of him being dead, I felt my heart hurting. Yes, he did not kill Joker but he was still my father.

"You are a hard person to find, Jason." I turned my head toward the voice to see a teen in a sweater with a hood and blue jeans. How did he know my name? No matter, I will just kill him before he tells anyone. I pulled out my gun, and pointed at him. The teen did not even seem surprise at my reaction.

"Who are you?" I asked, eyes narrow. Heaven helps him if he was part of the Light. The teen shrugged.

"Bart Allen. Mind if I sit?" He point to a spot next to me. I finally nod my head. After all, I can always shove him off if I wanted to. Bart sat down and looked out at Gotham.

"So... why are you looking for me?"

"Just to see you... Last time I saw you was right before you died." So he was someone from that day? I tried to wreck my brain trying to remember the kid.

"Really, I do not seem to remember you at all. So brat..." He looked at me, and I could barely could see his face. What I did notice was tears sliding down his face, and onto his knee.

"Because we have not met yet."

The whisper made me think I am dealing with a crazy person. Not that I am a perfect picture of sane myself, but still I know crazy when I hear it.

"What do you..." The teen interrupted me.

"You died protecting Terry, Jade, and me. I remember seeing Tim's body and yours. I do not think Damien and Conner found all the body parts," he said.

The only name from that list that I recognize was Superdud. I open my mouth when he let out a sigh.

"Sorry, I think I am just rambling. Anyway, you are wondering where is Batman right?"

"Wait... who the hell is Terry and Jade? Who is Tim?" I asked, trying not to think of Bruce.

"Well... Terry and Tim are your little brothers. Jade is Lian's daughter." The boy pause a second.

"Terry and Jade have not been born yet. I guess I should not tell you about your future death."

So, yeah either this guy is super crazy or he is a time traveler. I am guessing he is not use to talking to people about the future, and maybe I should leave.

"How can I have brothers if my parents are dead?" I finally asked, getting unnerved by the boy. The boy let out a laugh, which sound really bitter.

"Only two of your three parents are dead. Or is it three out of four? I mean, yeah you did have a biological mother other than your real mother. But she was the one that caused your first death."

I thought a moment. My father died in prison, my mom died when I was seven, and my biological mother is dead. After all, the Joker killed her. I open my mouth when I noticed the bitter smile.

"You are talking about Bruce, right? Someone had a child with him?" He tilted his head.

"He will have 4 sons and a daughter before he dies. After he dies, it is discover someone stole some DNA and had cause two more sons."

I choke on the information. What the hell is up this freaky kid, and how can he say that with a straight face?

"I don't think I should have said that... In that timeline, he lost two of his sons before he died. He was lucky one came back to life."

Timeline? Oh SHIT... This is where the kid is going to say the fate of the world is on my shoulders. There is no way I am going to accept that.

"Hell no! I am not..."

I stop because the boy laughed again.

"What if I told you, you were the only person that can save the world? What would you do?"

"Kill you and destroy everything. There is no way in hell I would accept that kind of responsibility." I felt slight fear in me as the teen laughed.

"Just joking. Feeling the mode, aren't cha? Anyway, are you not going to ask which of your brothers is going to die?"

As Bruce only had Dick and me when I died plus the new Robin, I had almost certain guess.

"Dick? How?"

"So you can kill the person?" ask the Teen, almost sadly.

"No, so I can shake the ass's hand." I finished the rest of that silently. 'Then kill that bastard'

The guy shook his head, then let out a laugh.

"Dick died on March 16, 2016." Huh? That does not make sense.

"But..."

"He did not died in this timeline. You were the person that killed his murderer in the original timeline." My head is starting to hurt a lot from this kid.

"What was the change?"

"Me... You remember when I asked if if you were the only person that can save the world?"

"Yeah.. you like said that just a minute ago."

The boy looked out at the skyline, then let out a sighed. After a minute, he sighed again.

"I am that person. I come from the future, in case you haven't guess."

"Let me guess. I am one of the people you have to kill?"

The boy just laughed at me, then shook his head.

"Jason, the only reason I was here was because I missed you. I remember how you taught me how to shot. I guess I should go though."

Missed me? I wonder how we got close in the future.

"Hey, I have some questions... Bart." Bart stoop up then almost fell down. I grab his arm, to stop him. But the brat slipped, and pulled me with him. I quickly used a batrope and stop us from falling. Bart had the sense not to struggle, and I swang us over to the nearest building. I let him go, and he landed on the building kind of hard. I landed next to him.

"This is going to leave a mark. Better not go to the headquarters today or tomorrow. Well, I could always say I got in a fight in school."

"Are you bloody fucking insane? You just almost died!" I yelled at him. Bart's hood had fallen off and I got a look at his face. It had a few scratches on it but looked like any regular kid his age.

"I grew up in a world, where humans were hunted down and killed. Gotham is like paradise compared to that. Well, I cannot really say that because I have never lived in Gotham except in the future."

This kid was amazing, bit crazy. Really he was. I am going to end up with white hair, if we hanged around with each other.

"Hey, do you think maybe you should not talk so much about the future?"

"I don't usually but with you... you do not really care right? Can I please... please have someone I know growing up and be able to talk to him?"

I wanted to shout at him that I do not want to be that person but... those eyes. The loneliness reflected in them reminded me of looking in a mirror. I wanted to yell at him to go away, but I found myself saying.

"Maybe... I will contact you, brat. You should go home." Bart just smiled at me, then nod.

"Be careful, Jason." He ran off into the new building. Now to find out everything about this Bart Allen. After all, he still might be crazy.

Wait, he never gave me his address. Or told me what was going on with Batman. Damn brat, I need to track him down. I let out a yawn. Maybe tomorrow.


End file.
